Family, truth, and revenge
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: What if Harry potter really is not Harry Potter? What if he is set up by another to kill his family? And what will he do to get his revenge and gain the family he had lost? Well read and find out. It will be a adventure with family, revenge, truths told and lies found. But by who is the and about what is the question. Occ Voldy and Harry taken from real family. please R&R thanks
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

Harry sat in his room at the Dursley's it was almost seven, he would be turning sixteen at midnight. He hung his head as he thought about what he had heard at the end of the school year while he walked around Hogwarts under his invisibility cloak.

( _Flashback)_

 _Harry walked down the hall towards one of the many halls of unused classrooms when he heard someone talking to his left. He walked towards the door and he found that it was his friends Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley._ _ **"What are they doing here"**_ _Harry thought just then Ron began to speak "I can't wait till Potter and Voldemort kill each other, and then we can finally be free of them both and use the money we got."Harry was stunned. "Definitely, but not before I have his baby so I can get into all the Potter Volts." Ginny put her two sense in. "I just can't wait to get the books I was promised! The whole Potter library is in one giant volt!" Hermione squealed she then yawned saying "We should get to bed its late and were going home tomorrow, at least we won't have to deal with Potter." The other two agreed and left the room not knowing Harry had heard everything and decided right then they would never get anything even if he died._

 _(Flashback ends)_

Harry was going over everything that had happened to him since he joined the wizarding world going over it all and found that Dumbledore had used him the most. Every year Dumbledore had made sure that Harry met Voldemort with well placed clues or even the tournament. He had made sure that he was always too distracted to study because of the next clue so his work was always substandard. Harry wondered if he was anything but a tool to them.

At seven thirty a house elf popped into his room startling Harry "Letter from Gringots Bank for Mr. Harry Potter." The House elf held out the letter which Harry took the letter saying thank you to it. The house elf left after Harry took the letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,

My name is Ragnoc I am writing this to inform you of a grave mistake on our part. We noticed that several people have been stealing from you. The goblin responsible had been found out because of investigations into his accounts. He had been banished from our society and Bank on pain of death.

I would like to meet with you to do an inheritance test it will tell everything from adoptions, blocks on your magic, and your entire inheritance creature and money both. I also have your late Godfather Sirius Black's will ready for you to view. If you would like to meet tonight please say "I Harry James Potter agree to meet." And the letter will take you to my office at Gringots.

Sincerely

Ragnoc

Head of Gringots Bank.

Harry was furious he knew he was going "I Harry James Potter agree to meet." He felt a hook behind his navel as he was portkeyed away.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Harry landed stumbling a little, when he regained his balance he looked at the goblin sitting behind an elaborate desk. "Ragnoc I presume." The Goblin nodded as Harry sat and replied "Yes Mr. Potter I am glad you are here, Gringots had been trying to get a hold of you for a while but no matter what we have tried we never got a reply we think someone has rerouted your mail. So as a last resort we decided to use one of our house elves to get the letter to you. It has been found that Albus Dumbledore, all the Weasley's except for the Weasley twins, and Hermione Granger have been stealing from you for years. It seems the Weasley's have been stealing from you since right before you started Hogwarts and Miss Granger since your second year. But Dumbledore he has been stealing from you since your parent's death it has barely made a dent in your money but still I is bad reflection on us for a goblin to except bribes and hide theft from the whole and from the client especially prestigious clients such as yourself. I am so sorry." Harry nodded he was inwardly fuming but knew it was not the banks fault just one goblin. "I understand that it was only one goblins fault and I place no blame on the bank itself Ragnoc. I am glad it was caught and the goblin has been aptly punished. I only want to be sure they will never get anything ever again even in my death." Harry was glad that those traitors would never get anything again. "Of course Mr. Potter if you would like we could see you Godfathers will one of his stipulations was you alone see it." Harry nodded.

An orb was placed on the desk and Ragnoc tapped it with his finger. An apparition of Sirius appeared over the orb "Siri." Harry whispered sadly then the will started. "I Sirius Black being of sound mind and body hereby give my will it will erase all of my other will which was done under compulsions. I only want my Godson Harry James Potter to see this as there is some sensitive information that would not be taken well if he is with anyone else. If you are watching this pup then I am gone and I could not stick around to tell you this myself. You were adopted Harry Lilly and James were told that your true parents were dead and you needed a home. But now I don't know if that is true. I love you like you are my own son and if I went down fighting to protect you than I went the way I wanted to go. But you need to know that Dumbledore is not your friend only the Weasley twins you can trust. I want you to think for yourself pup and find your true family if they are alive like I suspect. The last thing is the Prophecy is fake Dumbledore made it up to stop another from coming true that is also about you and Voldemort. I don't know what it says though. Just know this no matter what I want you to be happy no matter where you find that happiness do what you think is right and follow your own path.

I leave everything I have to you Harry you are the new Lord Black no one else gets anything. The will I made before Dumbledore tried to have me leave him everything but I broke free and made this three days after you fire called me at the tournament. I love you Harry and so did James and Lilly we will be waiting for you up here just don't come too soon. Goodbye."

Harry sat there stunned for a minute he was adopted he wasn't even related to the Dursley's yet he had been forced to endure their abuse. "Can we do the inheritance test please if my parents are still alive it will show me who they are." Harry said firmly "Very well." Ragnoc put down a large blank piece of parchment and a knife "You need to put three drops of blood on the parchment for it to work." Harry nodded and picked up the knife pricking his finger and then squeezing three drops of blood onto the parchment. The blood soaked into the parchment and writing began to appear he waited till it finished before he looked.

 ** _The inheritance of Harry James Potter aka Alex Salazar Riddle_**

 ** _Parents_**

 ** _Adoptive father: James Alex Potter (Deceased)_**

 ** _Adoptive Mother: Lilly Ann Potter Nee Evens (Deceased)_**

 ** _Biological Father: Tom Marvilo Riddle_**

 ** _Biological Mother: Sera Aris Riddle Nee Akirla_**

 ** _Magic Blocks and Compulsions_**

 ** _Parsultongue ability 50% blocked_**

 ** _Parsulmagic ability 100% blocked_**

 ** _Magical Core 75% blocked_**

 ** _Compulsion to hate: Severus Snape_**

 ** _Compulsion to Hate: All Slytherin's_**

 ** _Compulsions to like: Weasley family excluding twins_**

 ** _Compulsions to like: Hermione Granger_**

 ** _Compulsion to trust: Albus Dumbledore_**

 ** _Inheritances_**

 ** _Creature inheritance: Vampire_**

 ** _Lord Potter_**

 ** _Lord Black_**

 ** _Heir Slytherin_**

 ** _Lord Griffindor_**

 ** _Heir Riddle_**

 ** _Heir Akirla_**

Harry was stunned at it all but according to the test his parents were still alive. And he knew one of them as the man who wanted him dead. He had an idea of what to do. "Can I have a quill and some Parchment so I can write to my father letting him know the truth. And ask him to come." "Of Course Mr. Riddle."

Once He had the parchment and quill he sat there for a minute wondering what to write then he thought about proof and knew what he needed "Can I have a copy of the inheritance test as proof for him." Ragnoc nodded doing as asked and handed Harry the copy.

Harry finally started writing

"Dear Lord Voldemort,

It's seems that both of us have been lied to by Dumbledore. It also seems that I was adopted. I know who my true parents are and it shocked me it seems that you are my father and my mother's name was Sera Aris Akirla. You named me Alex Salazar Riddle.

I am glad that my true parents are alive but am worried that you will not want me because of our past experiences. I will have a spell on the letter letting me know when it is opened by you after that I will wait two hours for you if you are not here after that time I will assume you do not want me and you will never hear from me again but I will leave you both the Potter and Black Estates as I will no longer need them. I will not kill my own father. I hope you come but understand if you don't

Your son

Alex Salazar Riddle. Formally Harry James Potter

Harry folded his letter and put the test with it sealing it and then turned to Ragnoc "I want this sent with your fastest owl if he is not here in two hours I want everything I have to go to my father Lord Voldemort as I will no longer need them. All I want done is the blood adoption removed at least until we know if he comes." "Very well Mr. Riddle It will be done to your orders." Ragnoc left for a while but when he came back he had a blue potion in his hand. "This will remove the blood adoption it will be a little painful but not too bad." Harry nodded and drowned the potion then he doubled over in pain. After a few minutes Harry sat up and noticed he did not need his glasses anymore so he took them off and put them on the desk. He then stood and went to the full length Mirror that had been conjured and saw he looked a lot like his father though he had a softer face and high cheek bones. He was pale as his dad was and his eyes were a piercing ice blue. " _Alex is my name now no matter what happens."_ Harry sat back down and decided to get the rest of the blocks removed so that he could do what he had to do without knowing that those spells were on him.

It took an hour to get them done and now all he could do was wait, And wait he did. Until the two hours had passed and his dad did not show up. A few tears fell from his eyes before he wiped them away. He turned to Ragnoc "Everything I have goes to my dad he's not coming. Thank you for all your help Ragnoc I really appreciate it but I have to go now. You will never see me again no one will."

Harry walked out of the office trying to keep his tears at bay as he walked. Soon enough he entered the lobby just as the doors burst open and a older version of the Diary of his father came running in followed by Lucious Malfoy and Severus Snape he went to the first open goblin and said "Please tell me my son has not left yet please I got here as soon as I could." There were tears in his dad's eyes and that is when he knew his dad really did care "I am right here dad, you almost missed me." Tom riddle turned to look as the child who spoke and knew instantly it was his son as the bond he had with his child flared to life once again. He rushed forward pulling Alex into a tight embrace. "My little serpent, my son. I can't believe you are alive." Alex started crying happily while he was encased in his dad's strong arms "I glad I found out I never wanted to fight you and now I don't have to. By the way that prophecy was fake it was made to hide another that was made about us that dumb as a door did not want coming true." Tom kneeled down so that he could look into his son's eyes. "I am so sorry for everything but I will never harm you again you and your mother were everything to me and now I have you back at least and you will know what family truly is. I will never lie to you and if you want to fight in this war then you will lead with me. Your Mother would have been glad to see you." "She is still alive dad after I took off all the blocks I remembered something she under Hogwarts dungeons in the cells hidden there it would torture her the most knowing her son was in the school but she could never see him. I had wondered down there and I got lost so I ended up coming out at the cells and she knew instantly who I was but I did not believe her so Dumbledore caught me down there and obliviated it from my mind the blocks broke, she is alive." "We'll get her out but for now we need to take care of you it will be midnight soon and since you're a vampire like your mother you will need a safe place to go through the turning so we are going to head home. Do you have anyone you want dead so that I can send my people to get them and they can be your first meal after your turning?" Alex thought for a moment and then an evil idea came to his mind "Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley, they live at number four privet drive little winging Surry they have abused me for years because I was a wizard it is time to return the favor." Tom smiled at his son "Very well they will be sent for. Let's get you home it is almost midnight."

A half hour later Alex was laying in a bed with his dad sitting on the bed next to him holding his hand "Dad, I just thought of this. As a vampire I'll live forever you won't I'll lose you again. I don't want to." Tom had already thought of this and reassured his son "My little serpent I have already thought of this so after your first meal I will let you turn me and I will be with you and if your mother is found both of you forever and you will have your mate sooner or later. It will be ok." Then midnight struck and Alex started screaming in pain as his blood boiled and his body began to shut down. Soon his heart stopped but he still lived his father had been consoling him the whole time telling him his mother went through the same. Soon Alex stopped screaming and lay silent looking dead until his eyes opened he sat up quickly moving at a very high speed that to Tom it looked like one second he was laying down the next he was sitting strait up Alex looked at his father and said "I'm hungry." "I knew you would be the Dursley's are waiting to be brought in." He then turned to the door and loudly said "Bring them in." Vernon looked like he was about to pop a vein his aunt was terrified and his cousin was shaking with fear. The call of the blood was so great Harry bolted across the room and had his new fangs sunk into Vernon's neck sucking out his life's blood. Soon enough Vernon fell over dead and he took Petunia next. But after he finished with her he left Dudley for now he would leave him for his father.

He cuddled up to his dad who enfolded him in his embrace "You did well, I am proud of you." Harry just purrs and cuddles into his father feeling very affectionate know instinctively he would not hurt his father. Tom just laughed and said "Lets get some sleep your birthday is tomorrow and I plan on making it a good one." Harry tightened his grip on his dad not wanting him to leave. Tom understood and just laid down pulled his son into his arms holding him close as they both fell asleep after the long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

 ** _Authors note: Harry's name is going to be called Alex by the dark side but anyone who knew him before he would still be Harry so not to confuse I will specify when by putting at the beginning of a chapter if there is going to be switching names before. Thanks for the understanding hope you enjoy it so far. Now on with the story._**

Tom woke up when he felt his son stirring thinking his son was hungry but when he looked over at his son he saw that Alex was still asleep but he was restlessly tossing and turning even whimpering in his sleep. He could tell Alex was having a nightmare but before he could wake him Alex screamed as he bolted up out of the bed and in seconds was in the corner of the bedroom cowering in the corner trying to be a small as possible. Tom did not know about much of what his son had been through but he was starting to think that it was even worse than he thought.

"Alex, son it is ok. You're safe here nothing is going to happen to you. I promise you are safe." Tom tried to calm Alex down and it was slowly working as Tom walked to his son Alex was slowly uncurling from the ball he had his himself in and was looking at his father with a scared look in his eyes and Tome noticed his son was shaking. "Alex I won't hurt you, I promised you didn't I. You're my son, my Childe it's going to be ok. You're alright."

"Dad?" Alex whimpered "That right you're safe, can I come over to you?" Tom asked soothingly Alex just nodded still shaking. Tom slowly walked over to his son still soothing him until he was right next to his son. Tom slowly crouched down so not to frighten his son "Come here." He whispered as he pulled his son close "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." "Alex if you need me I will be here no matter the time of day or what I am doing. You are my childe and I will always protect you and love you no matter what ok. Even through nightmares. Ok." Alex nodded and cuddled into his father and cried.

"What was your nightmare about son?" Tom asked once Alex had stopped crying Alex took a shaky breath and started talking "I wasn't a nightmare but a memory that Dumbledore erased. I was at the Dursley's about two years ago and he watched as Vernon beat me for accidentally breaking a plate. After Vernon was done I had three broken bones and two cracked ribs. Dumbledore then looked at me as I lay on the floor and said "You deserve this being the spawn of a dark lord. I will have you kill him then you will die. But I can't have you remembering this, Oblivate." Then he told me I had been hurt by my Uncle then he paid Vernon saying keep him under control then he left and I passed out and woke up in my cupboard three hours later in pain not remembering what Dumbledore said but I remembered the beating. Then it changed to some of the things we went through and I woke up screaming and you know what happened next. When you were talking to me I was technically still in the dream until your voice and what you were saying got through to me." By the time Alex finished he was almost in tears again.

"Oh Alex, Your safe now the Dursley's except for their son are gone and Dumbledore will die and you will have a front row seat." Tom told his son soothingly but his in his eyes told how furious he was at Dumbledore for what he had put his son through.

"Dad, why am I hungry again and not for food?" Alex asked he had a hitch in his voice from crying "Because you're just a newborn in vampire terms and you have been stressed out so that would cause you to want to feed as for vampires blood is not just a food source it is also a comfort for when you are scared or upset especially newborns. After the first feed it is easier to not kill when you feed and it is a bonding thing between parent and childe. Come here feed from me you won't hurt me that is one thing any born vampire will not do. Family is everything to vampires so you won't hurt me by feeding from me only a little blood loss. So come here take what you need."

Alex looked at his dad a little panicked but knew instinctually knew he would not hurt his dad so when Tom nodded his ok and exposed his neck Alex cuddled close to his dad and nuzzled his neck in thanks then gently bite into his father's neck with his new fangs. His dad only gasped lightly but stayed still letting his son take what he needed.

But when Alex finished he had an idea his dad said that he wanted to be turned. So Alex healed the wound he had made nuzzled his dads neck again the whispered "Do you want me to turn you dad. I can if you want and I don't want to lose you again." Alex tightened his hold on his father hoping he would say yes.

Tom was glad his son wanted to turn him because he did not want to lose his son either so all he did was bare his neck even more to his son showing his consent being turned.


End file.
